


Ritual Magic

by SamoanSexGodReigns



Series: Kinktober 2018 [3]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood, Cutting, F/F, Knifeplay, References to Norse Religion & Lore, Sex Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 05:36:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16320106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamoanSexGodReigns/pseuds/SamoanSexGodReigns
Summary: Before their main roster debut, Sarah asks Ruby to carve Nordic symbols into her back while they have sex as a way to entreat the Gods to bless them in their endeavors. Well, it worked and now, on the eve of Super Showdown, they once again beseech the Gods with sex and blood to ensure their success against their biggest threat thus far.





	Ritual Magic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PrincessofPunk8](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessofPunk8/gifts).



> Set in an AU where The Riott Squad beat Team Corporate because that's what I want. Also, there's Gods and magic.

The first time Sarah brought it up had been the night before their main roster debut. They’d been going over plans on how best to create chaos among the women’s division of SmackDown Live when Sarah reached down, pulled a knife from her boot and set it silently on the bed between the three of them. 

Ruby had raised a bold brow and smirked. “While we’re all about chaos and shaking up the system I don’t think we’re going to actually stab anyone.” She seems to think it over for a second and then adds, “Well, not on our first night anyways.”

Sarah shook her head. “No, it’s for me. I want you to use it on me.”

The next night they’d torn through Naomi, Becky, Natalya, and Charlotte like they weren’t some of the best competitors the company had to offer. Whether that was because of Sarah’s Nordic Gods or because they were just that good Ruby didn’t really know, but it became something they regularly did before big matches. With Super Showdown happening tomorrow, and with their match against Ronda and the Bella's being their most significant opportunity to date there had never a better reason for them to try it.

The three of them are standing next to the bed completely nude except for Ruby who’s wearing nothing but a bright red strap-on and the knife tucked at her hip. It’s Liv who makes the first move, like always, crawling to the center of the bed to prop herself against the pillows. With a devious grin, she slides her hand down her body to tease at her slit while she eyes Sarah and Ruby with anticipation. Sarah is the next to take her place, settling in between Liv’s spread thighs to nuzzle at her mound and into her folds, inhaling the cotton candy scent of her lotion mixed with the musk of her arousal. She starts with Liv's clit, flicking over it so lightly the touch is almost nonexistent, and as Ruby watches, Sarah begins to slowly increase the pressure of her tongue. It’s like Ruby can see the sensation spread through Liv, a quick spasm of muscles from her pelvis to her stomach to her chest and she releases a delighted giggle at the feeling. 

For a while all Ruby does is stare at them, fascinated by the push and pull of their bodies, by the give of Sarah’s mouth and fingers and the greedy taking of Liv’s cunt. Entranced by Liv’s compact, lithe body, and by Sarah’s solid, more muscular frame. Mesmerized, as she always is, by the fact that she gets to have them both. It's an undeniable rush to have someone trust you so much that they would willingly submit to you fully but to have two someone's trust you that much was unlike anything Ruby had ever known. A spike of adrenaline that narrowed her focus until all she saw was Liv and Sarah until even the most minute reaction of either of her girls was noticed and capitalized upon in a way that would wring the most pleasure out of them. It’s a feeling that Ruby has become addicted to, that Ruby has begun to crave, and one that she’d be willing to lay waste to everything in order to keep. 

The sound of Liv’s high-pitched squealing and the sight of Sarah rearing up to silence her with a rough kiss pulls Ruby from her reverie. Sarah’s hand is still working between Liv’s thighs, still fucking up into her at an angle that Ruby knows from personal experience is hitting Liv’s g-spot on every stroke. They all know Liv is about to cum, she's the easiest of the three of them and the most prone to multiple orgasms, but that's not the point tonight. Tonight, their pleasure and their pain are meant to serve a higher purpose. 

“Stop.” She tells them. “Not yet.”

They both go still, and Liv is unable to control the whine that escapes her when Sarah slowly removes her fingers from her pussy. “ _Why_?” She pouts.

“Because,” Ruby replies, finally joining the other two on the bed. “This is the biggest challenge that we’ve ever faced, that we might ever face.” She grabs Sarah’s hand, the one coated in Liv’s juices, and sucks the fingers into her mouth. Her eyes flutter for a moment, and she moans at the combined taste of Liv’s cunt and Sarah’s skin underneath it. "The closer our orgasms the stronger the ritual and we need all the strength we can get." 

"She's right," Sarah says, her first words of the night. "The Gods are more likely to notice three simultaneous orgasms as a tribute as opposed to three separately. We might have to practice some restraint tonight to time it right, but it'll all be worth it tomorrow when we tear through Ronda and the Bella's like Valkyries blessed by Odin.”

There’s something different about Sarah when she talks about her faith, a sparking inferno in her eyes and an almost otherworldly resonance to her voice that raises goosebumps on their arms and commands attention and respect. It was enough to have Ruby and Liv believing in Gods they’d previously only ever considered mythology.

Liv’s eyes are wide and rapt with attention as she nods at Sarah. “Yeah, okay. I can do restraint.” She says dreamily. 

“Good!” Ruby claps her hands, breaking whatever trance had fallen over the room. She crawls closer to lean down and kiss Liv, soft and lingering, a promise of the rewards to come should they succeed tonight. She then moves to kiss Sarah, rough and sloppy. They’re both on their knees and when Ruby yanks Sarah forward the strap-on gets caught between their bodies. Sarah hisses as the hard line of it digs into her mound. “Let’s get started.” She breathes against Sarah’s lips.

Ruby moves out of the way so Sarah can resume her position between Liv’s legs, stretching out on her stomach with her own legs slightly spread to make room for Ruby to kneel between them. Sarah starts at the beginning, pretending as if Liv hadn’t already been on the verge of orgasm not even five minutes ago. She licks a delicate line from Liv’s opening up to her clit and starts flicking over it in a tantalizing rhythm that has Liv slapping the headboard when she’s unable to contain the sensation. 

Ruby waits for her moment, and just as Sarah’s starting to push two fingers into Liv's snatch, Ruby slides the dildo over Sarah’s drenched folds before slipping into her in one deep stroke. When she bottoms out, she just stays there for a moment, buried to the hilt and grinding against Sarah's ass, relishing the throaty groans she's making into Liv's pussy and the pressure of the dildo pressing against her own clit. As the tingle spreads from her clit to her pelvis, Ruby starts to fuck Sarah at a leisurely pace.

After a few minutes, when both of her girls are each on their paths to completion Ruby reaches for the knife at her hip and removes it from the sheath. The mother of pearl handle glitters in the light and Ruby takes a moment to admire the blade. It’s five inches of carbon steel with an edge sharp enough to slice through aluminum. But they won’t be using it for anything quite so rough tonight.  
Ruby trails the tip of the knife up Sarah's spine and watches the shiver work its way through her body with glee. Sarah's shiver must have gotten Liv's attention because her eyes pop open and when she notices the knife her bubblegum pink lips tip up in a wicked grin. Ruby sends back a smile of her own that's all predatory white teeth and sadism. This might actually be the part of the ritual the three of them enjoy the most. 

Ruby stops fucking into Sarah, she wants to make sure her lines are straight after all, but stays wrapped up in the warmth of Sarah’s cunt just because she likes the feeling of Sarah shaking around her when she does this. Conjuring up the image of the symbols they’d decided to use this time Ruby steadies her hand and starts to cut the eight branches of the Helm of Awe into Sarah’s back, just below her left scapula. The cuts are so fine and clean that it takes a moment for the blood to come to the surface and Ruby is already on the fourth branch before the first branch begins its crimson display. 

Sarah remains near motionless beneath her, breathing deep and even and steady, seemingly unbothered by Ruby’s actions as she continues to give Liv the sweetest kiss a woman can receive. Having finished the eight branches, Ruby begins to work on the three-pronged forks at the end of each branch. The blood is flowing easier now, and almost as soon as she's done with a line it becomes a stark red tattoo against the ivory of Sarah's skin. It’s beautiful, the open canvas of Sarah’s back, the willingness with which she opens herself not only to Ruby but to Liv. If Ruby was more prone to displays of emotion it might just bring a tear to her eye. 

She’s finishing up the Helm with three horizontal lines on the half closest to the center of each branch when she tips her eyes up to look at Liv. She’s felt Liv’s eyes on her since she first took the blade to Sarah’s flesh, and her gasping moans and manic giggles were the only sounds in the room. It’s like watching Ruby cut Sarah while Sarah eats her out like a fuckin _champ_ stimulates the sadistic part of her that decided to pursue getting paid to pummel chicks for a living, and each cut sends a tingling spark through her that soon sets her entire body aflame. 

Banging her head against the headboard this time Liv grits out, “Fuck Ruby, hurry.” 

Having finished the first symbol, Ruby sets the knife aside and leans down to press her chest to Sarah's back as she starts to thrust into her in hard, fast strokes. “Sounds like Liv is about to cum. Which means we better finish up then.” She sinks her teeth into the back of Sarah’s neck before she jerks away and once again reaches for the knife. 

She starts the second symbol, Gapaldur, with two perpendicular horizontal lines below Sarah's right shoulder blade. She presses the edge down a little harder this time, knowing the pain will only add to Sarah's pleasure and cuts a little deeper. The wounds fill and spill blood in tiny rivulets down her back, and Ruby keeps going with a half-moon shape that bisects the horizontal lines on either end. A three-pronged fork at the end of each of the eight lines and then Ruby is shouting in victory as she tosses the knife aside and starts to fuck Sarah in earnest. 

It only takes a minute before Sarah is squeezing bruises into Liv's thigh and slurping at her snatch like a dying man drinks water after weeks in the Sahara. The back of the dildo is rubbing against Ruby's mound in a way that puts just the right amount of pressure on her clit, and the faster she fucks Sarah, the closer she gets to her own orgasm. Sarah's body is clenched tight under hers, and Ruby can imagine the velvet vice of her cunt around her red cock as she chases her bliss. Ruby knows her girls are about to cum, is so in tune with them she could tell even with her eyes closed. She wants nothing more than to tip them over that last edge into oblivion, her girls have been so good, they deserve it.

“Now.” Ruby whispers, and it's like her words trigger a domino effect.

Liv’s laughter dies in her throat and her back arches off the bed as she shouts her pleasure to the Gods. Sarah, strong and stoic as always, clenches and shivers through her orgasm as she breathes heavily against Liv’s thigh. Ruby fucks into Sarah one last time and then shatters apart in a million crystalline shards that leave her panting in Sarah’s ear as she tries to put herself back together. When she’s finally able to move Ruby rolls off Sarah to collapse on the bed. Sarah turns over too, heedless of the blood she’s certainly getting on the hotel sheets, and tucks herself into the crook of Ruby’s shoulder, laying her arm across her waist as Ruby’s comes up to wrap around her back. Liv moves to settle in on the other side in an exact mirror of Sarah’s position, and it's perfect.

They sleep like that, a tangle of limbs and hearts and beliefs, and the next night they dismantle their opponents just like they were meant to. A trio of Valkyries blessed by Odin.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Kinktober 2018 Day 3 prompt Knife Play. I do actually plan on writing all 31 of these, but it might take me until next Halloween.


End file.
